nachtligafandomcom-20200214-history
Frühlingszeit
Frühlingszeit von Mätze Squirrelpelt Es ist Frühling. Im Forscherliga-Forum kämpfen die Abschiedsthreads um Anerkennung, in Gnomeregan kämpfen die jungen Gnome mit ihren Abschlussprüfungen und in Darnassus schnupfen die Nachwuchsdruiden Blütenstaub. Überall in Azeroth kauen irgendwelche Murlocs auf irgendwelchen rohen Fischen, große Keulen sollen noch größeren Ogern helfen, irgendwen zu zerschmettern und die Naga sammeln immernoch bündelweise Akiris. Die Skelette und Guhle verteidigen tapfer ihre Kreuzung, Onyxia pflegt ihre Siebenundvierzlinge, weil irgendein Mensch nicht auf die Eier achten konnte und Arkanist Doan schreibt eine weitere Abhandlung über die Innenarchitektur seiner Klosterbibliothek. Die Sonne scheint, die Blutsegel liegen am Strand und saufen Rum und die Goblins explodieren. Alles wie immer. Alles wie immer? Nein, nicht alles. Ein großer grauer Elefant läuft zwischen den Gehegen her und sucht seinen Sack mit Zuckerstück... ähm... moment, falsche Geschichte. Ich fange nochmal an, Sekunde... Alles wie immer? Nein, nicht alles. Eine Jägerin, nennen wir sie Hanni, war eben noch auf der Jagd nach Raptoren. Doch vor wenigen Minuten sind die Schüsse ihres Gewehrs und das Gefauche ihrer Katze verstummt. In einer mehr oder weniger kleinen Blutlache liegt der enthäutete Körper eines großen Raptors, ein paar Schritt weiter brennt ein Lagerfeuer über dem an einem Spieß etwas Raptorfleisch vor sich hin brutzelt. Etwas abseits hockt die Jägerin auf dem Boden. Eigentlich wollte sie in's Gebüsch um ihre Notdurft zu verrichten als sie völlig unerwartet die Leiche eines Zwergs fand. Eigentlich ist so eine Zwergenleiche ja nichts besonderes, aber ein Zwerg, dessen Kopf abgetrennt und dazu noch völlig Bartlos neben ihm auf einer kleinen Lanze steckt, sieht man nicht alle Tage. Hanni wunderte sich, warum er noch nicht von einem der zahlreichen Raptoren gefressen worden war. Gut, vielleicht waren Raptoren ja geruchsempfindlich, dann würde der Zwerg hier wahrscheinlich irgendwann Blumen zum wachsen bewegen, aber so ganz glauben wollte sie das nicht. Irgendwas stimmte hier nicht, irgendwer hat dem Zwerg Kopf und Bart abgeschnitten, den Kopf aufgespießt und den Bart... ja, was macht man schon mit so einem Bart? Hanni ließ ihren ersten Gedanken, dass jemandem die Blätter auf Dauer zu hart waren, schnell wieder fallen. Ein Taure. Tauren können aus Zwergenhaaren Stoffe und Bänder flechten, das hatte sie mal irgendwo gehört. Vermutlich war das in der Kneipe von Booty Bay, vom Gastwirt. Ein Goblin, nicht sehr vertrauenswürdig. Aber für den Moment reichte die Annahme, dass es ein Taure war, der endlich seinen Echt-Zwerghaar-Lendenschurz nach Guccjin-Vorbild fertigstellen wollte. Während dieser ganzen Überlegungen hatte sich ein Raptor über den gehäuteten Leichnam seines Artgenossen kanibalistisch hergemacht und ihn mit zu seinem Nest gezerrt. Das Fleisch, das an dem Stock über dem Feuer hang, glimmte zwischen den Holzschaiten vor sich hin und ein paar Ameisen hatten Hannis Vorratsrucksack zu ihrem neuen Heim erkoren. Hanni seufzte. Der Zwerg hatte nicht viel bei sich - ein paar Silber, einen Schlüssel und einen ganzen Sack voller Ausrüstung, die aber dermaßen stank, dass sie wohl niemand freiwillig anziehen würde. Hanni setzte sich an ihr Lagerfeuer und stocherte mit einem Stock darin herum. Ihre Katze war wieder irgendwo am rumpirschen und kam sicher bald mit einem Hasen oder einem Troll zurück. Sie fragte sich also, was wohl mit dem Zwerg passiert war. Kaum hatte sie das Wort "passiert" zuende gedacht, war auch schon jeder Gedanke an den kopf- und bartlosen Zwerg vergessen. Passiert... was war ihr da nur passiert? Nie hätte sie gedacht, dass ein Knackarsch, ein paar Muskeln und ein gut gepflegter, blonder Dreitagebart sie dermaßen fesseln könnte. Heinrich... so hieß er. Sie flüsterte den Namen leise vor sich hin. Heinrich. Der gutaussehende, ritterliche, zuvorkommende, gepflegte, freundliche, durchtrainierte, rundum perfekte Paladin mit der sanften, männlichen Stimme... sie sah ihn vor ihrem geistigen Auge. Sie sah, wie er seine Plattenrüstung ablegt, sie zärtlich streichelt, umarmt und küsst... und mit einem stumpfen Gegenstand niedergeschlagen wird. Hinter ihm stand ein Bierbäuchiger, behaarter und leicht müffelnder, halbglatziger Kerl in Lederkleidung. Wilhelm. Sie schaute in die Flammen des Lagerfeuers. Gut, dass ihr Mann nichts von Heinrich wusste. Wenig später war sie in Booty Bay, verkaufte ihr Raptorleder zu Dumping-Preisen an die gierigen Goblins und buchte einen Flug nach Sturmwind. Wenn Wilhelm nach Hause kam musste das Essen auf dem Tisch stehen. Heute würde es Raptor geben. Als sie über den Marktplatz schlenderte, um noch etwas Gemüse einzukaufen, schimmerte ihr diese goldene Plattenrüstung schon von weitem entgegen. Ein Orkan aus Schmetterlingen hatte sich spontan dazu entschlossen, in ihrem Bauch für reichlich Unordnung zu sorgen und zeitgleich zu explodieren, als er sie ansprach. Heinrich. Sein glühendes Schwert steckte im Halfter am Sattel seines Pferdes, das er hinter sich her führte. Die schulterlangen, blonden Haare wehten im leichten Wind und seine strahlenden Augen funkelten ihr entgegen. Das Kribbeln begann an der Nasenspitze, breitete sich blitzartig über das Gesicht aus und befiel in Sekundenbruchteilen den gesamten Körper. Jeder Quadratmikrometer, von den Zehen über die Knie, von zwischen den Beinen bis unter die Achseln, von der Brust über das Kinn bis hin zu den Haaransätzen schien sie ganz, ganz leicht zu zittern. Sie spürte, wie ihr das Blut in den Kopf schoss. Wie peinlich! Hanni war froh, dass sie selbst nicht sehen konnte, in welchem Rotton sie gerade anlief, sonst hätte sie sich vermutlich ernsthafte Sorgen gemacht. Heinrich kam auf sie zu und blieb kurz vor ihr stehen. "Alles in Ordnung?" fragte er, wohl aufgrund ihrer unnatürlichen Gesichtsfärbung. Sie nickte, kurz aber energisch, so energisch, dass sie sich direkt darauf ärgerte, dass sie nicht ruhiger geblieben war. Jetzt nur das atmen nicht vergessen! "Aua!" Ein kleiner Dampfpanzer war ihr über den Fuß gefahren. Heinrich lachte. Irgendwie hatte sein Lachen starken Einfluss auf die Blutzirkulation in Hannis Körper, so dass der bereits überfüllte Kopf mit noch mehr Blut beliefert wurde. Ihr war das äusserst unangenehm. Nach einem kurzen Gespräch, das um genau zu sein aus zwei Sätzen bestand, nämlich "Schönes Wetter heute, was?" und "Ja, zu schön um wahr zu sein...", sowie ein paar Minuten des Anschweigens und verlegegenen Schmunzelns, trennten sich ihre Wege wieder. "Auf bald" hatte er gesagt, er wollte sie also wiedersehen. Völlig gedankenverloren ging Hanni einkaufen. Als sie wenig später zu Hause ankam, blickte sie verwundert in ihren Korb. Da war das Raptorfleisch, soweit, so gut, aber das mit dem Gemüse hat wohl nicht so ganz geklappt. Äpfel, Brot und Milch sowie ein Stück Käse hatte sie gekauft. Sie überlegte, schnitt die Äpfel in Scheiben, legte sie auf das vorher angebratene Raptorfleich und überbackte alles mit Käse. Dazu gab es ein Stück Brot, etwas Milch und ganz viel Hoffnung, dass es Wilhelm schmecken würde. Ein paar Tage später, als sie für eine Freundin in der Lederei aushelfen sollte, blätterte sie eine Ironforger Wochenzeitung durch, die ein Kunde liegengelassen hatte. Auf einer Seite war ein Schnappschuss von einem Zwerg abgebildet, der schon eine gewisse ähnlichkeit mit Mister Kopflos hatte. Hanni las den Artikel daneben. "Vermisst" stand da, ein gewisser Rumbold, der irgendwie mit einem hohen General der Zwerge verwandt war. Wie genau das nun war, verstand sie nicht so ganz, mit den paar Worten Zwergisch, die sie irgendwann mal aufgeschnappt hatte, war das schon eine große Leistung. Hanni beschloß, nach Feierabend mit der Tiefbahn nach Ironforge zu reisen und sich mit einer Stadtwache zu unterhalten. Vielleicht konnte sie ja einen wichtigen Hinweis geben. Kurz vor Feierabend kam ein gewisser Heinrich in das Geschäft - und mit ihm der Schmetterlingsorkan. Hanni versuchte erfolglos, sich gegen ihr dämliches Grinsen zu wehren. 'Er ist Paladin, was will er hier?' schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. Er musste wegen ihr hier sein. Bei dem Gedanken wurde ihr ein wenig schwindelig. "Seid gegrüßt, Fräullein Hanni." sagte er und begann zu grinsen, "Ich hätte gern eine komplette, maßgeschneiderte Lederausstattung." Hanni stockte der Atem. Sie würde bei ihm Maß nehmen müssen. Sie würde ihm ganz nahe kommen, mit dem Maßband über seinen Körper streichen, seine Wärme spüren. Mit einem Schlag war das Zittern und das Kribbeln weg, sie stand einfach nur da, unfähig sich zu bewegen und starrte ihn an. Heinrich lächelte. "Müsst Ihr nicht Maß nehmen, Mylady?" fragte er. Sie zuckte zusammen und kramte ein Maßband aus der Schublade der Theke. Zwei Stunden später waren sie fertig. Hanni war völlig geschafft. Glücklich, aber fix und fertig ließ sie sich in ihr Bett fallen und träumte von Heinrich. Ihr Mann war für ein paar Tage im Holzfällerlager und Heinrich hatte sie für morgen zum Picknick eingeladen. Und obwohl die Schmetterlinge in ihrem Bauch verzweifelt nach einem Ausgang suchten, schlief sie schnell ein. Am nächsten Tag war mal so garnichts wie sonst. Hanni bermerkte zum ersten Mal, wie unwirklich viele Vögel Sturmwind mit ihrem Gezwitscher beschenkten. Sie spürte, wie die Sonnenstrahlen sich durch ihre Kleidung bis auf die Haut bohrten und anscheinend als Nahrung für die Schmetterlinge dienten, die auf Hochtouren versuchten, ihre eigenen Geschwindigkeitsrekorde zu brechen. Der steinerne Boden fühlte sich weich an, es war, als würde sie schweben. Jeder Schritt ließ sie spüren, wie ihre langen Haare in ihrem Nacken auf und ab federten. Sie bemerkte, wie liebevoll und ordentlich die Gastwirtin ihre Blumen in dem kleinen Kübel vor dem Fenster angepflanzt hatte, nach ihrem ganz eigenen Farbmuster. Sie sah das glückliche Blitzen in den Augen des Gnoms, dessen kleiner Roboter endlich surrende Geräusche von sich gab. Wozu der Roboter wohl gut war? Ihr fiel auch das sanfte Lächeln der Elfe auf, als ihr kleines Kätzchen sich an ihrem Bein entlangschlängelte und dabei leise schnurrte. Der wolkenlose, strahlend blaue Himmel ließ Sturmwind in einem ganz anderen Licht erscheinen. Wer war wohl der Künstler, der die winzigen Verschnörkelungen in dem Schild über Mary's Laden eingeschnitzt hatte? Oder die kleine Gravur auf der Axt des vorbeilaufenden Zwerges? Hanni begann zu träumen. "Gib mir meine Puppe!" Ein kleines Mädchen rempelte sie an und holte sie in die Realität zurück. Hanni sah sich um. Sie stand mitten auf dem Marktplatz, ein paar Jugendliche saßen auf einer Holzkiste und schienen über sie zu tuscheln. Hanni schämte sich. Mitten am Tag auf dem Markt stehen und träumen... wie lange stand sie wohl schon hier? Sie ging weiter zum Laden des alten Thurman. Mit ihm konnte sie über alles reden. Die beiden kannten sich, seit sie als Kind jeden Tag vor der Schule ihre Pausenration süßen Nektars bei ihm gekauft hatte. "Hallo Thurman!" sagte sie, als sie den Laden betrat. Es roch wie immer nach Zucker, Papier und Metall. "Ah, schönen guten Tag, Hanni" sagte Thurman und holte sogleich ein Fläschchen Nektar unter der Theke her. "Einen Nektar, wie immer?" fragte er. "Gerne", antwortete Hanni, "aber eigentlich bin ich hier, weil..." - "Na warum denn?" - "Kann ich ein wenig mit dir reden?" Der alte Mann lächelte, sah dabei aber ernst aus. "Natürlich. Für dich habe ich doch immer ein offenes Ohr, weißt du doch. Hier, setz' dich." Hanni erzählte ihm alles, was ihr durch den Kopf ging. Sie erzählte von der Raptorjagd und dem Apfelsteak, von der Reise ihres Mannes in das Holzfällerlager, von ihrer Einsamkeit abends im Bett und überhaupt. Sie redete über das Wetter, über Heinrich und darüber, dass sie anscheinend von niemandem verstanden wird. Sie offenbarte ihm ihre Träume, ihre Wünsche und die Probleme, die sie und Wilhelm hatten. Wie unglücklich sie doch mit ihrem Mann war, wie sehr sie daran glaubte, dass Heinrich sie verstand und wie anstrengend es sein kann, ein Hotel für hyperaktive Schmetterlingsschwärme zu sein. Sie erwähnte auch die Einladung zum Picknick, die Entdeckung des kopflosen Zwergs und ihr Vorhaben, mit der Ironforger Wache zu sprechen. Sie erzählte von dem misslungenen Einkauf, von den lästernden Jugendlichen und schwärmte von Heinrichs Stimme, seinen goldblonden Haaren und seinem männlichen Körper. Thurman hörte ihr aufmerksam zu, aß dabei einen Apfel und antwortete, als Hanni fertig war, mit einem einzigen Satz: "Ich glaube, du bist verliebt, Kindchen." Verliebt? Gut, das würde einiges erklären... aber das geht doch nicht! Wenn man verheiratet ist kann man sich doch nicht einfach so verlieben! Darüber musste sie erst einmal nachdenken. Sie ging in den Park, setzte sich unter einen Baum und beobachtete die vorbeifliegenden Vögel. Der Nektar ging heute auf Kosten des Hauses. Das Gras piekte leicht gegen ihren Rücken, als sie die Augen aufschlug. Vor ihr stand Heinrich, lächelnd, mit einem geflochtenen Korb in der Hand. Eingenickt... wie lange hatte sie wohl hier gelegen? Und warum war heute jegliches Zeitgefühl flöten gegangen? "Picknick?" fragte Heinrich. Hanni rieb sich die Augen. War das nur ein Traum oder stand er wirklich schon dort, in einem schicken weißen Hemd und einer blauen Stoffhose? Eigentlich egal ob Traum oder nicht, es war ein schöner Moment. Sie rappelte sich auf und versuchte garnicht erst, ihr Grinsen zu unterdrücken. Sie war verliebt, da darf man dämlich grinsen. Und er wusste das. "Ich... äh... ich muss mir vorher aber noch was anderes anziehen" sagte sie. "Ach was, Ihr seht toll aus. Beinahe zu gut zum picknicken." Hanni spürte, wie ihr Blut versuchte, durch die Schädeldecke ins Freie zu gelangen. Sie schaute schüchtern zu Boden und blickte ihn dann mit geneigtem Kopf an. "Das meint ihr nicht ernst." sagte sie leise. "Doch, natürlich. Ihr seht doch immer toll aus, Fräullein Hanni." Sie fragte sich, wie hoch ihr Puls wohl steigen kann, bevor sie umfällt. "Trotzdem," sagte sie dann, "ich möchte mir was anderes anziehen. Das hier trage ich schon den ganzen Tag." - "Nun gut, wie Ihr wünscht." Hanni stürmte die Treppe hoch und riss die Türen ihres Kleiderschranks auf. Das Kleid? Nein, zu spießig. Das hier? Nein, zu mädchenhaft. Vielleicht dieses? Nein, zu lang. Oder das? Nein, sie wollte picknicken, nicht auf eine Hochzeit. Die Kleider stapelten sich auf ihrem Bett, sie wühlte hektisch und kurz vor der Verzweiflung in ihrem Kleiderschrank rum. Schließlich hatte sie das fliederfarbene Samtkleid in der Hand. Ein Erbstück ihrer Oma, die es selbst geschneidert hatte. Das war perfekt, der Ausschnitt nicht zu tief und nicht zu knapp, schlichter und figurbetondender Schnitt, ärmellos und keines dieser Bodenfeger. Genau das richtige Kleid für ein Picknick mit einem gutaussehenden, netten Mann. Mit diesem Kleid würde sie ihn um den Finger wickeln können. Sie zog es an, kämmte sich die Haare und verzierte sie unauffällig mit einer Lotusblüte. Noch ein wenig von dem guten Parfum aufgelegt, dann ging sie wieder runter. Heinrich wartete geduldig vor der Tür und ihm stockte der Atem, als er sie sah. "Wow!" entfuhr es ihm. "Also dann, gehen wir picknicken" sagte Hanni grinsend und schloß die Tür. Heinrich hatte einen Ort bei Nordhain ausgesucht, das war ein gutes Stückchen zu laufen. Er meinte man müsse sich ja erstmal Hunger anwandern, bevor man picknickt. Hanni schossen die Gedanken noch schneller durch den Kopf als die Schmetterlinge durch den Bauch. 'Verheiratet, verliebt und mit dem Kerl meiner Träume auf dem Weg zum picknicken. Ist das alles so richtig? Macht man sowas überhaupt? Hoffentlich spricht er mich nicht an, was soll ich schon antworten?' Sie versuchte stur geradeaus zu schauen. 'Hoffentlich merkt er es nicht. Hmm... was merken? Dass ich mich in ihn verliebt hab? Das weiß er doch eh. Dass ich am liebsten gleich mit ihm in's Gebüsch hüpfen würde? Dass ich leichte Segelohren hab?' Sie begann, über sich selbst nachzudenken. Zu große Füße, eine zu dicke Nase, der kleine Pickel auf der Stirn, der von den Haaren verdeckt wurde, die kleinen Fältchen unter dem Auge... Warum sah er sie ständig so unauffällig wie möglich an? Hatte sie irgendwas im Gesicht? Hatte er ihre Segelohren bemerkt? Vielleicht hätte sie unauffälligere Ohrringe nehmen sollen? War sie ihm zu klein? Immerhin war er einen guten Kopf größer. Oder war sie... Plötzlich waren alle diese Gedanken wie weggefegt, dafür kam das Kribbeln wieder. Heinrich hatte ihre Hand ergriffen und umschloss sie mit der seinigen. Zufrieden lächelte er, sah nach vorne und ging stolz weiter, Hand in Hand mit Hanni. Das Picknick verlief... nunja, man könnte sagen es verlief sehr ruhig. Hanni und Heinrich sahen sich oft an, redeten aber kaum ein Wort miteinander, und wenn, dann beschränkte sich die Unterhaltung meist auf eine kurze Frage und eine mehr oder weniger passende Antwort oder ein Kompliment gefolgt von einem dieser schüchternen, dämlich wirkenden Grinser. Sie wartete eigentlich nur darauf, dass er endlich den ersten Schritt machte. Wie der aussehen sollte, wusste sie selbst nicht, wahrscheinlich würde sie mit Empörung reagieren, aber so garnichts machen... das hätte sie nicht erwartet. Nicht von Heinrich. Und trotzdem tat er garnichts. Er verhielt sich einfach wie ein Gentleman, wusste jederzeit, was Hanni wollte, ohne dass sie auch nur den Mund aufmachen musste und verhielt sich sehr zurückhaltend. Nichtmal einen Abschiedskuss versuchte er ihr zu geben, als die beiden vor ihrer Haustür standen. Ein Handkuss und weg war er... Hanni war verunsichert. Er mag sie, das war klar, aber wie sehr? Wollte er sie als Freundin? Als Affäre? Vielleicht sogar als Ehefrau? Oder hatte er es sich doch anders überlegt und würde von nun an versuchen, ihr aus dem Weg zu gehen? Hanni setzte sich an den Küchentisch und nippte an ihrem Baldrian-Tee. Es klopfte an der Tür. "Ja? Wer ist da?" fragte sie. "Grombosch Eisenhammer, Vorsitzender der Wache von Ironforge. Ich würd' gern 'n Moment mit ihnen sprechen." Hanni öffnete die Tür. "Gut'n Abend, Fräullein. Herr Mullby meinte, Ihr hättet vielleicht wichtige Informationen über den vermisst'n Rumbold?" Hanni war überrascht. "Thurman hat Euch das erzählt?" - "Jawohl. Nun ja, wir sin' alte Freunde und sin' uns eben im pfeif'nden Schwein begegnet. Er meinte ich möge mich doch mal bei Euch meld'n, weil Ihr derzeit wohl viel um die Ohr'n habt. Wenn es grad unpassend is' kann ich auch gern ein andermal wiederkommen." Der Zwerg sah sie freundlich an. "Nein nein, ist schon in Ordnung. Tretet ein. Mögt Ihr vielleicht einen Tee?" - "Tee? Nein danke, ich hab' noch 'n Schlauch Bier dabei. Aber nun erzählt erstmal, was Ihr für Informationen habt." Hanni erzählte, wie sie den Zwerg bei der Raptorjagd gefunden hatte. Sie erzählte von dem aufgespießten Kopf und dem fehlenden Bart. Grombosch hörte aufmerksam zu und zwirbelte dabei mit dem Finger in seinem Bart herum. Als sie fertig war, nahm er einen großen Schluck Bier aus seinem Schlauch und sagte: "Gut, habt Dank. Das wird uns bei unser'n Ermittlungen sicher helf'n." Er rülpste. "Ähem... verzeihung. Was ich sag'n wollte - wenn sich was Neues ergibt, werd' ich es Euch wissen lassen." Dann stand er auf. Auch Hanni stand auf und sagte schnell: "Ach, Herr Eisenhammer, habt Ihr nicht Lust, noch ein wenig zu bleiben? Ich wäre jetzt nur ungern allein... und ich hab auch noch ein paar selbstgebackene Plätzchen!" - "Plätzchen, hm?" Er sah Hanni lange an. Dann seufzte er, setzte sich wieder hin und lächelte sie an. "Ich kann doch eine Frau wie Euch nich allein lass'n, wenn ihr so viel durch'n Kopf geht, über das sie reden möchte." Sie unterhielten sich bis tief in die Nacht, lachten viel dabei und verputzen jede Menge Plätzchen. Am nächsten Tag schlief Hanni etwas länger als sonst. Als sie aufstand fühlte sie sich leicht, viel leichter als die Wochen zuvor. Und das trotz der vielen Plätzchen. Nachdem die Küche aufgeräumt war, ging sie auf den Markt um zu sehen, was da heute so los war. Der Himmel war leicht bewölkt, es nieselte ein wenig, kaum spürbar, und es war angenehm warm. Sie setzte sich auf eine kleine Kiste in der Nähe des Brunnens und beobachtete das Treiben auf dem Marktplatz. Es roch nach frischem Brot. Ein Junge lief einem Mädchen nach und rief "Gib mir meinen Dampfpanzer wieder! Los, gib ihn her, sonst vergrab' ich Polly!". Ein grauhaariger Gnom lief stolz über den Platz, gefolgt von drei kleinen Robotern, die allesamt unwahrscheinlich stark qualmten. Ein Mann, an dem er vorbeiging, musste durch den Qualm stark husten und verlor dabei seinen Hut, der auch prompt von einer streunenden Katze stibizt wurde. Ein Zwerg mit einem langen, schwarzen und leicht angekokelten Bart schob ächzend eine Schubkarre voller Metallbarren vor sich her in Richtung Auktionshaus. Ein paar Laubblätter tanzten zu ihren Füßen auf dem Boden - sie hatten wohl den langen Weg vom Park aus bis hierher auf sich genommen, um von Hanni bemerkt zu werden. Eine kleine Spinne krabbelte auf ihre Schuhspitze um dort eine Verschnaufpause einzulegen. Hanni fühlte sich gut. Sie fühlte sich einfach nur gut. Und sie wusste dass heute nichts so ist wie immer. Es ist nie wie immer. Besonders nicht im Frühling. Ende Category:Geschichten